Destiny
by Seizen
Summary: A meeting of friends may lead to another destiny SeixYumi


Destiny

Prologue: A meeting

Staring at the sky I thought of my past… the greenhouse I really hated it even though it was there that we spent our time during that Rainy day I really thought it would last forever………During the past weeks I've been recalling my past even though I didn't want to remember it……, it's probably because it's almost Christmas season….., It's already been 3 years and still the memories of her are still fresh….. It's just like it happened yesterday…. Makes me feel uncomfortable with these memories flooding me, it really pisses me off….. She's late….. She's the one who gave the time yet she's the one late, well I can't blame her besides it's been a really long time since we last saw each other so I guess its ok………

* * *

"_Sei_!!!", That voice…….. It's really been a really long time since I heard

That voice, I'm certain it was hers no doubt about it, it was hers...Yumi...

"_Ohayo Sei_!!!" Yumi greeted in almost a shouting manner

"_You're late Yumi_!" Sei replied

"_Gomen…. I didn't mean to_", funny expressions of different kinds were all over Yumi's face

"_Don't blame yourself Yumi, I was just kidding around…",_

_"You're mean Sei!!!"_ Yumi said with a wierd expressions on her face

_"Oh!!, Talking back already eh?, Well let's get going shall we?"_ Sei teased Yumi

_"Ok!"_ Yumi replied with enthusiasm marked all over her face

_"You know Yumi, It's really been a long time since I saw you…._ Sei remarked

_"I missed you a lot Sei"…._ Yumi replied knowing what Sei would have said

_"Arigatou…"_ Sei replied quiet shocked about Yumi

_"You've more matured I see"_ Sei said with a depressed look

_"Sei?, You look depressed is it bad if I have matured?"_ Yumi asked

_"No not at all I just feel that you have grown more mature than me…."_

_"Uhmmm not really I haven't matured that much Sei, Were just alike…"_Yumi said

_"So where do you want to go this time Yumi?"_ Sei asked changing the topic

_"Let me think about it……. I got it, Let's go to the amusement park!"_ Yumi shouted with joy

_"What! This early!"_ Sei replied almost shouting

_"Don't you want to go there?_" Yumi asked

_"It's not that I don't want to go there but……, it's still too early you know?"_

_"Uhmmm all right, then lets go to a café"_ Yumi requested

_"Ok, that will be fine, let's go then"_ Sei agreed

They started walking to the nearest café slowly, and talked about things

* * *

_"Well Yumi, how was it?"_ Sei asked. 

_"How was what exactly Sei?"_

_"You know what I mean Yumi, Sachiko….., Leaving Tokyo after marrying Suguru and studied abroad" _

_I can see her tears overwhelming her eyes…_

_"You don't have to answer you know….."_ Sei said concerned about Yumi

_"No it's alright Sei, You know I was really lonely back then, I really didn't know what to do, I was overwhelmed by this feeling you know..."_

_"What kind of feeling Yumi?"_ Sei asked

_"This feeling that I don't want her to go and leave me all alone, but then I just realized that I was being selfish….."_

_"Back then I wanted to…….. Talk….. To…… you……. Sei……."_

_"Then why didn't you? You know I'm always right here to comfort you Yumi….."_ Sei asked

_"It's just that I…. that I …. Don't want to disturb you Sei, I know that if I told you what was happening I was afraid that you'll…..You'll remember Shiori…….."_

_"Shiori..."_ Sei repeated the words

_"Shiori ……., It was almost the same between me and Sachiko and you and Shiori….."_

This time Yumi's tears was already trickling down her face

_"Stop Yumi, please stop it now……… Don't ever think that way Yumi, you know that Sachiko didn't like what happened"_ I told her while I was wiping her tears

_" Gomen Sei my emotions just got the better of me……"_ Yumi apologized to Sei

_"No need well lets enter the café shall we?"_ Sei asked

_"Hai!"_ she replied with a bright smile on her face

* * *

Well that it for this chapter it a prologue its my first time writing a fic so I wanted to see how it goes please give a review of any ideas or feed backs If there's a bad impression feel free to pm me i'll probably wright a longer story next time 


End file.
